<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than a Taste by bardbrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429254">More Than a Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat'>bardbrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Spanking, general silliness, wooden spoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has a very specific kink. Can she possibly get Sera to even take it seriously? --Read tags.--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Sera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than a Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a bit of a challenge to myself, as I wanted to give my first Inquisitor a nice kinky scene, but also wasn't sure if I could manage to believably write it considering she romanced Sera. So this is what I eventually came up with, and hopefully it's believable and in character! I decided not to mention the name of my Lavellan although I did describe her. The dwarf mentioned in this story is a reference to the next Inquisitor I want to play when I get back to the game again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want what?"</p><p>Sera's question had been gleefully shouted across the kitchen as she had dashed away right after the Inquisitor had spoken; clearly, she had not listened in the first place.</p><p>"I <em>want</em>-" The Inquisitor stopped with a soft huff of frustration, once again trying to tidy long yellow strands of hair around her pointed ears. She really ought to do something about the annoyingly abundant waves that fell just past her shoulders, but Sera had expressed a preference for seeing the smaller elf with her hair down and gleaming like gold against her deeply tanned skin. She said it made her "glow even more."</p><p>"Yeah? Come on, cook'll be back soon- Maker's swinging ballsack, look at the <em>size</em> of these cookies! And not a raisin in sight! Here, let me grab them out while they're still warm." The Inquisitor hurried over to Sera then, fighting down just a little bit of disappointment. Of course, this was not really the best time to be telling her lover about some of her deepest desires. It was just that Sera had been impossible to find the last few days, and of course, the Inquisitor had chosen now to decide to finally be brave.</p><p>"Here, Teetness. Ooh, these are incredible. What a wonderful idea you had to pilfer these." Sera's mouth was already full of cookie, and the other elf took the one that had been offered with a reluctant smile. It wasn't that she disliked the treat, but...</p><p>"Waaaait, you had something to say. Spill it, then. It was something about the bedroom? So it should be good." Sera was making short work of her cookie, but the Inquisitor only shook her head and continued holding her own awkwardly.</p><p>"Yes. Well... I don't know how else to put this. I've been trying to tell you for a while, and finally decided I would do it. For a long time, I've kind of... been into the idea of being spanked."</p><p>There. She had said it. Flat out, with no dancing around it, because she couldn't see any other way. Sera's jaw dropped, showing off a little too much of the chewed-up food in her mouth for the Inquisitor's comfort. She frowned at Sera until she closed her mouth and swallowed.</p><p>"Spanked? Like... Getting your arse beaten? Like properly? Bent over and breeches down and all that?"</p><p>The Inquisitor could feel her face warming up considerably. "Er... Yes, actually. I mean, that's the main part of it." She averted her eyes, unsure how this conversation was going to go.</p><p>"Well. You could ask Bull to do it. I think he knows all about that kind of thing." Sera was licking crumbs off her fingers, but watching the Inquisitor with an expression that was difficult to read.</p><p>"No! I don't want Bull to do it. I want <em>you</em>." It was obvious that Sera did not fully understand. Before she had time to explain, the other elf began to nod briskly.</p><p>"I see. I guess I don't want anyone else looking at your gorgeous arse as it is. That's my privilege." Her eyes were darting around the kitchen, and the Inquisitor could only wonder what would happen next. "Right!" She walked over and snatched up a big wooden stirring spoon from beside a stack of pots, turning again to brandish it at her smaller lover. "Bend over this instant, thief!" she all but shouted, pointing it at the cookie in the Inquisitor's hand with an enormous grin. "You'll be sorry!"</p><p>Despite herself, the Inquisitor had to laugh, shaking her head. "No, Sera, I-"</p><p>"Bend over!" The command was repeated even more loudly, and the smaller elf winced and actually did turn around and bend slightly, presenting her clothed backside in Sera's direction. Maybe if she obeyed, it would attract less attention. Surely someone had heard the shouting by now.</p><p>"Dirty little thief," she heard Sera whisper, coming closer, and an odd shiver ran through her. "Oh so naughty, aren't you? I'll just have to be the one to punish you."</p><p>The Inquisitor's breathing had gone shallow in anticipation. She felt a hand on her back, and then immediately after heard the loud <em>thwap</em> of the wooden spoon smacking her bottom, right in the center. The sting was not intense, but it was there, and all other thoughts left her head at that moment.</p><p>"Ugh, bad girl." Sera sounded teasing, but she was still raising the spoon and lowering it again, several more times, each bringing a lovely sharp tingle to the Inquisitor's backside. She had forgotten where they were, however.</p><p>"What in the- My cookies! My spoon! ...<em>Inquisitor?!</em>"</p><p>She jerked upright, the cook's voice ringing in her ears, realizing the cookie Sera had given her was still clutched in her hands. "I-I can explain-"</p><p>"Run, Teetness!" Sera was cackling, having dropped the spoon with a clatter onto the floor and dashed away. The Inquisitor could do nothing except run as well, her face burning with embarrassment as she slipped past the cook and into the hallway.</p><p>Then she realized that she couldn't see where Sera had gone. For a little while, she walked the corridors of Skyhold before finally retreating to her private room. Sera wasn't there, either.</p><p>The cookie ended up uneaten, wrapped in a handkerchief to possibly give to her lover later on. For the moment, the Inquisitor flopped onto her bed and tentatively ran her fingers across the faint remaining tingle where the spoon had landed against her bottom. It would be gone far too soon. Maybe Sera had been teasing all along, and it would never be brought up again.</p><p>She lay there for a long time, just wondering if the slightest taste had been enough.</p><p>-----</p><p>Two days passed, and the Inquisitor had not seen much of Sera. That was odd, and she had started fearing the worst: her lover had thought it was a silly game or found her too strange to associate with any longer. Whenever their eyes met across a room, Sera had disappeared as though afraid to give away a secret.</p><p>The Inquisitor supposed she really was strange, and maybe too selfish. It was a longing of her own, one that Sera didn't share, so it might not even have been fair to bring it up. Her craving to be bent over and have her bottom bared and spanked by a lover had been a part of her for as long as she could recall. Then she had fallen for Sera and realized what it might mean for her fantasy. Had it not even been worth the try after all?</p><p>At the end of the second day, with the stress of her position built up and pressing down over her like a heavy weight, the Inquisitor trudged into her private room to find Sera inside, sitting on the bed. She froze, on the verge of speaking until Sera did so first.</p><p>"Teetness. Get all those clothes off and come here." The short-haired elf patted her lap, leaning back to indicate exactly where she should go. Not that the Inquisitor already well <em>knew</em>, or at least hoped.</p><p>Sera seemed unusually serious. The Inquisitor did begin to undress, but slowly, leaving time for her lover to change her mind. "You don't have to force yourself, Sera. I promise that I'm fine without it..."</p><p>"Oh, bollocks," Sera sighed, gesturing for her more impatiently. "You probably need it. Seem real tense. I heard someone in the know say that it's also good for stress."</p><p>"Someone in the know?" the Inquisitor repeated, halfway out of her breeches. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Grinning and obviously proud of herself, Sera replied, "I asked Bull. I needed to know... things. He showed me."</p><p>For the second time, the Inquisitor froze, this time with her cheeks beginning to flush. "Sera... You did <em>what</em>? He showed you... <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"Oh, stop fretting. I asked him about the arse-smacking thing. He told me lots, about how you might get turned on by it or just need it to make you feel better. And then, well of course, I had to get him to demonstrate so I could study it."</p><p>The Inquisitor had trouble even getting her lips to move. "Who did he <em>demonstrate on</em>?!"</p><p>Sera laughed loudly. "Not me, you goose! There was a real nice dwarf hanging around. Looked like he might be close with Bull. Put the little gent right over his knee, fit across real nice. Didn't bare him, at least. Showed me where to hit and where not, and how hard or gentle. Sure did fluster that dwarf..."</p><p>Face burning hot, the Inquisitor was now laughing too. At the same time, she was deeply touched by the dedication her lover had shown at... well, learning. "Gods. Sera, what am I supposed to do with you?"</p><p>"Nothing. <em>You</em> are supposed to get over my lap right now for a proper spanking, and make it quicker than you are." The words calmed the Inquisitor, along with sending an excited thrill to the core of her body. Leaving her undergarments puddled on the floor, she felt as though she was floating as she made her way over, lowering herself slowly over Sera's lap so that her backside was perfectly situated over one thigh. She was completely comfortable with her upper half on the bed, and her lover's hand was soon stroking over her.</p><p>"Look at this plump golden peach," she mumbled, pinching the soft flesh of the Inquisitor's bottom. "If I get to stare at this, I'm all for it. Now, let's make it glow."</p><p>Anticipation hung around the Inquisitor so thick that she was afraid she would taste it when she licked her dry lips. Sera was touching her almost reverently, fingers playing lightly over the smooth curves of flesh, but then she lifted her hand without warning and brought it down again in a hard, ringing smack.</p><p>"It wobbles," Sera giggled, breaking into the Inquisitor's sudden, quite profound ecstasy and making her laugh again. "I'll keep going, see what you think."</p><p>Sera did begin spanking her properly then, not saying anything else, but wielding her palm against the smaller elf's bare bottom with surprising efficiency. It seemed she did not want to stick to any set rhythm or strength, but instead, each swat was lighter or harder at random, with no set space of time between them. The pattern was not regular, either, the blows varying from one side to the other and yet in the end covering both cheeks evenly with a delicious warmth that was only moving deeper.</p><p>The Inquisitor kept her eyes closed, never quite knowing when the next swat would land or how hard it would be, and the guessing kept her enthralled and eager for each one, all her tensions draining away. While it was true that this was not how she had envisioned receiving a spanking in the past, this way seemed very <em>Sera</em>. So it was perfect.</p><p>"Such a naughty Inky," Sera was humming, she suddenly realized. "A naughty girl to lead the Inquisition. I'm glad she's not boring and stuffy. But she's got to get her naked arse smacked so hard before she can get anything done. Laid out over a knee and spanked 'til she's all drippy-"</p><p>The humming had turned into a song, and Sera <em>had</em> started distributing spanks along with the rhythm of it. But she suddenly stopped when the Inquisitor moaned, sliding the hand down between her thighs instead. "Oh, Maker. You're soaking. And your bum is so beautiful. Golden peach with a rosy glow. Is that enough for now? I want to get my mouth on you."</p><p>The Inquisitor was nearly beyond speech at that point. Her backside was burning gently, and for now, it definitely was enough. There would always be another time for more. "Yes, Sera, please... I need it."</p><p>The taller elf wasted no time lifting up the Inquisitor, maneuvering her to lay down on the bed instead, feet on the floor. Sera knelt between her legs with a grin tinged with lust, before leaning her head down and giving the Inquisitor's wetness a broad swipe with her tongue.</p><p>"Peach nectar," she whispered, then moved in again. The Inquisitor's head tilted back, and she gasped as Sera's skilled lips and tongue began to suck and lick at her in all the ways she wanted. After some time of this, Sera worked her hands underneath the Inquisitor's backside so she could clutch tightly at both sore cheeks, sending her lover another intense wave of desire.</p><p>Sera could always tell when she was ready, and now her tongue was flicking fast and rhythmic over the other elf's clit. The Inquisitor jerked her hips up, moaning wildly as orgasm tore through her like she was made of tissue paper, leaving her a wrecked mess of pain and sweat and <em>pleasure</em>.</p><p>She was unaware of when Sera had moved her up properly onto the bed and began holding her, occasionally humming the tune she had earlier, but eventually the Inquisitor was nearly able to function again. "That was incredible, Sera... It really was. All I wanted and more."</p><p>Sera's hand had moved, and it was now rubbing her reddened backside tenderly. "Well, good. Good for you, and good for me. Anything that gets you so wet and desperate is amazing. I'll spank you again, for sure." A pause, as the Inquisitor could sense a slight shift in tone. "I can show Bull how good I've done next time."</p><p>"No, Sera, that's really alright-"</p><p>"Or I'll spank you up on the roof where there's plenty of fresh air, and the stable lads can get a good eyeful!"</p><p>"Sera, <em>no</em>-"</p><p>"At the least, I could give you a new nickname. Uh... Wobble-bum. Amazing! I wonder if everyone can figure out what it means. Because I have to tell you, your arse absolutely <em>bounces</em> when it's smacked good and hard. Had to hold myself back from talking about it more."</p><p>The Inquisitor sighed, giving up as she burrowed closer to Sera, resting her head down against the other elf's breasts. There was no way she knew of to stop her lover at this point, and even if she ended up branded as "Wobble-bum" from now on, it was well worth it. The fact that Sera cared enough to do this for her was more than enough. The lingering warmth of her bottom, and Sera's soft chattering in her ear, soon sent her into a relaxed sleep, the first she'd had in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>